In a warehouse, products in customer orders are usually retrieved and transported with typical trays placed on a trailer. However, these traditional trays are limited by the number of items, the size of each storage bin, response time of a worker, and human-caused mismatching, such that upon each sorting, the size of the storage bin would limit the number of items stored in the storage bin.